My Regular Life as a Multiblood
by I am Grace daughter of Apollo
Summary: Jasmine thought that she was a regular mortal until she met her swim coach Percy Jackson. Jasmine was home schooled until a week before her thirteenth birthday, when she was told by her coach that she was a demigod. Adventures, Romance, and Action await you when you open this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Jasmine, time to get up!" Grandmama yelled.

"Oof! Five more minutes, just five more minutes." I answered back to her.

"Jasmine, I know that you're awake." My Grandmama said as she walked into my room and sat at the edge of my bed. "We are having French toast for breakfast, your favorite."

"Okay, Grandmama, I'm up, I'm up." I told her. My name is Jasmine Tyler, and I live with my grandmama. I guess that you could call me an orphan, my mother died when I was seven years old, and I never knew my father. I always guessed that he never cared to ever see his infant daughter, but sometimes, in my dreams, I see a man smiling down at me. It's just a dream, but sometimes it seems so real that I have no chance but to believe that it's real, a kind man, possibly my father, leaning over me, staring at me in adoration.

"Good, now get ready and get downstairs soon, and eat up, or you will be late for your karate lessons." My grandmama always signs me up for all these random classes, although she doesn't call them random, but she still won't tell me why. All she ever says is, your mother told me to. I don't understand it, my grandmama is amazing, but it is very rare that she ever listens to anybody else's opinions, let alone my mother's. Karate, fencing, gymnastics, and the swim team, which I particularly like, but I wouldn't tell her. I don't understand why, but she will sign me up for anything that will help me with my balance or agility. How my mother knew to sign me up for all this, I don't know, she hasn't seen me in the five years that she has been dead.

"Okay, Grandmama. I'll be down in just a few." I'll be down in a few for my regular, normal life of being home schooled by my Grandmama, right after going to karate at 7:30-9:30, then going to fencing at 10:00-12:30, and gymnastics at 1:30-4:00. Just another normal day in the life of Jasmine Tyler.

After showering and packing my karate gi, leotard, and fencing swords, I jumped down the stairs and ran to the counter to enjoy my favorite breakfast.

"Well, Jazzie, you seem to be quite content this morning. Are you excited for your lessons today? My Grandmama asked me. As if I would be excited for my lessons. "We will be learning about the Greek gods and goddesses today."

"Didn't we learn about this yesterday, Grandmama?" I asked her. I was sure that I had been taught about this for at least a week now.

"You will continue to learn about what I choose to teach you until you learn it all." My Grandmama told me. How does she honestly expect me to remember all of what she teaches me. I do admit, though, I am probably learning more in a week than other children who go to regular schools learn in a month. "We will also practice your Greek language skills." I actually am quite good at this subject, despite my dyslexia, it's as if the Greek letters somehow arrange themselves in a way so that I can read them. "Review from yesterday, how do you say _how are you_ in Greek?" That one was particularly easy, I knew this by heart.

"Ti kàvεtq, Ti kàvεtε." I responded to her, as I said, quite easy to remember these, and sometimes, even if I haven't been taught how to say or write something, I still somehow know how to understand it.

"Exelente! Muy bien!" My Grandmama is very proud of me, even if she knows that something is very easy for me. She always makes me smile, always makes the sun shine, even when I'm raining on the inside.

"Gracias, Abuelita!" I responded to her. I can never be mad at her, ever. She makes me so happy, and I know that whatever she does, it is always going to be for my own good. Whether it is waking up at 4:30 in the morning to worship other culture's gods and goddesses, or learning how to sword fight in modern times when we could just use guns. But whatever the reason, she will always protect me, no matter what.

"Oh, look at the time! We must be off, or we'll be late for your karate lessons."

"Yes, Grandmama, I'll be in the car in just a minute" As I gobbled down my breakfast, I hurried to pull on my shoes and I hurried out to our old fashioned Volkswagen beetle and we drove off to my karate dojo.

I am a black belt in karate, even though I am only twelve; I study with a lot of the older teenagers. My sensei is very proud of me most days because my ADHD gives me better reflexes than most other kids. After my two-hour karate lesson, we headed to my fencing class. I also enjoy fencing quite a lot, I like to think that they are teaching me how to sword fight in the middle of Manhattan. I like my teacher; he never gets mad at me, even when I mess up so badly that I drop my sword. After my two-and-a-half-hour fencing lesson, my Grandmama and I ate grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. I had a little bit of time before my gymnastics class, so I watched TV. At my gymnastics lesson, my teacher, Mrs. Alicia, taught me how to land a back hand spring off a balance beam, and when I almost landed it, I freaked out because I had been working on this for about a month. After gymnastics, I had about an hour to do whatever I wanted, so I decided to practice for my swim meet tonight. After about twenty laps of backstroke, I got dressed and ready for dinner with Grandmama. For dinner we had turkey, mashed potatoes, and crescent rolls. Our cook, Genevieve, is amazing, and makes the best food, ever. After dinner, I had a study session with Grandmama that lasted about two hours. After that I gathered my things for the swim meet, I was super excited for it, I always win at backstroke.

"Okay, girls, let's win some medals!" Coach Jackson shouted. I don't understand why, but every time I see Coach, he looks at me as if he is looking for something. I wonder why he looks at me like that.

"Yes sir, Coach Jackson!" All the girls think that it's funny that Coach always gets really excited before swimming.

"Let's go girls! Win some medals!" Coach gets so excited sometimes, even if we are racing a team that we have beaten seven times in the past two years.

Coach Jackson has jet black hair, was very tall, and was quite buff. I frequently run into him at super markets, the movies, and just about anywhere around town. It was quite weird, actually, it was as if he looked for me around town, like a stalker, but I wouldn't think of coach like that.

"In the first race, backstroke, we have Jasmine Tyler, swimming for New Haven Area's Home Schooling Swim Team For Girls, and Jackie Singer, swimming for New Haven Area Public Schools Swim Team For Girls. Swimmers, on your mark, get set, BANG!" The announcer spoke through the intercom as the gun shot off. Jackie and I sprang off our platforms and dove into the water. As I felt the water rush over my head, I flipped my body over and began swimming as fast as I could. When I looked back at my opponent, I saw that she was much farther behind than she should have been. I hit the wall on the opposite side of the pool, and I thought, wow, that was fast. There was no way that I should have reached one end of the pool to the other that fast, no possible way. I still had two and a half laps left, so I didn't dwell on the fact that I had probably already beaten Jackie. Two laps later I still felt as energized as when I first dove into the pool. _Only half a lap left, only half._ I thought to myself. This wasn't hard, and I was entering the home stretch, time to kick in the speed. As I neared the end, I passed Jackie. Wow, over a lap ahead of her, this is easy. I hit the end wall, and as I jumped out of the water, I looked at the clock.

"And Jasmine Tyler beats her own record! This is impressive, folks, over a lap ahead of her opponent, Jasmine Tyler finishes three laps of backstroke in less than five minutes!" The announcer blared.

As my teammates rushed over to congratulate me, I saw my Grandmama wave at me from the stands, smiling. I was beaming as I pulled off my goggles and swim cap; I had beaten five minutes, finally! I knew what the car ride home with Grandmama would be like, 'I'm so proud of you, Jazzie! You have really improved! I can't wait to see your next meet!' My Grandmama seems to think that if she compliments anyone enough, they will become perfect in every way.

I looked over at Coach Jackson, and I knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted to talk. As I wondered what he wanted to talk about, he walked over to our screaming group of girls.

"Good job, Jasmine! Now girls, next we have Dominique up for breast stroke. Go get ready, Dominique, girls, go back to our bench and talk about, you know, whatever teenage girls talk about." Coach Jackson said as he gave me another one of the 'we need to talk' looks. I didn't know what we needed to talk about, but I was getting a bit creeped out.

As we walked over to the bench, all the other girls started talking about hair, makeup, who asked who out, and clothes. The usual in between races talk. I tried to join in, but I couldn't stop thinking about the look that coach had given me. What does it mean? What could he possibly want to talk about? What ever it was, I couldn't speculate about it now, I had to watch Dominique's race.

"Great job in the backstroke, Jazzie!" My Grandmama told me as we got into the car. The race was over and I couldn't have been more excited! I had won my race, broken the record for the county, and we had won the meet by a long shot! About halfway home, I realized that I had forgotten that I had to talk to Coach about something, and I knew that it was going to kill me if I didn't talk to him tomorrow at practice, but we were almost home now, so no point in making Grandmama turn back now.

After I had taken a shower, combed my hair, and put on my pajamas, and was in bed, I heard a knock on the front door. As I looked at the clock, I realized that it was 11:45 at night. Why would anybody knock on our door at 11:45, and who was knocking? As I walked down the stairs to open the door, I stopped again to wonder who was at the door. When I opened the door, I saw someone strange.

"Hello, Jasmine, we never had our talk after the swim meet."

It was Coach Jackson.

Oh my Gods.


	2. Chapter 2

"Coach! What are you doing here! It's 11:45 at night!" I whisper yelled.

"Well, Jasmine, I told you that I needed to talk to you about something, and this really couldn't wait. Where's your Grandmother?" Coach told me. This thing that he needed to talk to me about, it must be really important. He drove all the way to our house, which was, like, ten miles from the pool. It was also raining outside, crazy important.

"I- I'll go and, um, I- I'll go get her, uh, yeah, I'll be right back." I said as I scrambled up the stairs to my Grandmama's room. Wow, this was quite surprising.

As I knocked on the door of Grandmama's room, I still couldn't shake the idea that I was about to experience something amazing and life changing.

"Jasmine, is that you, why are you knocking on my bedroom door? It happens to be 11:50 at night!" My Grandmama questioned me as she opened the door and looked at me strangely; I had never woken her up this late at night before.

"Grandmama, there's someone downstairs that needs to talk to us, um, it's a bit strange, actually, it's really strange." I stuttered to her as I pointed down the stairs.

"Well, let's welcome this guest, no matter how late it is." My Grandmama told me as she marched down the stairs to meet Coach Jackson. She was in for a HUGE surprise. As we walked down the stairs, I saw that Coach was perfectly dry

"Hello, you must be Jasmine's Grandmama; it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Percy Jackson, I am Jasmine's swim coach, and I need to talk to Jasmine about something very important." Coach told us. I was starting to get more than a little wary of what bomb Coach was about to drop on us, I was getting nervous, this was creeping me out. Seriously.

"Jasmine, are you aware of any type of mythology?" Coach asked me.

"Yeah, I learn about it every day, why?" I asked him.

"Do you know about Greek myths?" He asked, these seemed like rhetorical questions, of course I knew about Greek myths, I had just told him that I studied mythology every day.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked him, he was slowly pulling the pin out of the grenade, soon it would explode.

"Well, you see, Jasmine, the Greek Gods are real. I know this may come as a surprise to you, so I will let you soak it in for a minute."

"'Course I know they are real, why do you think I get up every morning to worship?" Wow, how could I have known that THAT was the huge bomb that I had been worried about? That was easy. "So, now what?" I asked him.

"Okay, that was easier than I thought, how did you know this?" He asked me.

"It was her." I said as I pointed to Grandmama. So this was she had been talking about when she had put me through all the special training. The fencing, karate, gymnastics, and the swim team had all been for a reason. Now I know how my mother knew that I needed to be trained. "And I'm guessing that this has something to do with my dad, right?" I asked him.

"Ok, yes. That would be right, how did you guess that?" Coach asked.

"She is quite attentive, she might have caught her mother and me talking, all those years ago, or she may have deducted it, her mother was a granddaughter of Athena, you know."

"So that's why I don't know great grandmama! I thought that she had died, or something, great grandpapa always seems so sad! He misses great grandmama!" I said.

"Yes, that is why my papa was always so sad." Grandmama answered me.

"Wait, so Jasmine is the great granddaughter of Athena?" Coach asked grandmama.

"Yes, she is also the granddaughter of Apollo, and her mother never told me who Jasmine's father was." Grandmama replied to him.

"Wait, Mama never told you who my dad was?" I asked my grandmama.

"No, she told me that she would tell me when you were thirteen, but, as you know, she died when you were seven, sadly. Now you are thirteen, and I have no idea who your father is." Wow, I never thought of Mom as the type of person who would hide anything from Grandmama.

"Miss Tyler, I need to talk to you about Jasmine's safety. I'm afraid that she is no longer safe here." Coach told Grandmama.

"Well, why isn't she safe here, she has for nearly thirteen years!" Grandmama retorted.

"The monsters will be coming to get her soon, as she is almost thirteen. When exactly is her birthday?" Why was coach so worried about me?

"It's August 13th, why?" I answered him, unsure of what was going on, all that I knew was that I was about to find out who my father was.

"That is in three days! When she turns thirteen the monsters will start to notice her, and her powers will kick in! Are you crazy! You are putting her in danger by keeping her with you!" Coach yelled at Grandmama. I had never, EVER, heard anybody yell at Grandmama, not like the way that Coach had!

"Mister, what are you talking about? I don't like your attitude! Jasmine has never had any trouble while she was here with me!" Wow, I had never seen Grandmama so mad at anyone!

"Ma'am, with all due respect, once Jasmine turns 13 in three days, she will no longer be safe in your care. She is required to go to a camp for demigods, and I'm sorry, but there is no longer any option, if you are concerned with her safety and wellbeing. She must go to this camp, or she will be attacked."

"Well, how would you know? It's not like you would have gone to the camp! You're probably just a satyr in disguise! How do we know that you even work for the camp! You could easily be one of those monsters that you just warned us about!" Wow, Coach had really got her mad this time, she was screaming at him, and he wasn't shrinking away in fear!

"Ma'am, if you will let me show you that I'm not a monster, I will, and I'm not a satyr, as Jasmine has seen at swim practice, I always wear shorts, and I went to this camp, Camp Half-Blood. I'm a son of Poseidon." Coach gently told her.

"You're going to need to show me a brochure if you want me to be crazy enough to send my granddaughter to this camp.

"Ma'am, please, we can't make brochures, if a mortal picked one up off the street, they might want to investigate, and that would lead to a very large predicament on our part. We could be discovered, and that would be horrible. Many children would lose their home if anybody found out about this, many could also be killed if the Titan's found it." Coach Jackson explained to her. "Really, ma'am, this is all in Jasmine's best interest, she will be adequately trained to save her life, and may also have the chance to save another person's life. Surely, you remember the Mount St. Helens explosion, demigods helped to save the world from total destruction, the monster, Typhon, was trapped under that volcano, when he was released, total destruction made it's way to New York, Camp Half-Blood stopped the Empire State Building from being destroyed by the titans." He finished. I knew that Coach was making an impression on grandmama that showed that he was no one to give up, even when the odds were against him. "Please, ma'am, I'm only looking out for Jasmine. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I promise that she will be well taken care of at camp."

"Jasmine, do you want to go to camp?" Grandmama asked me. I didn't like being the vote that tipped the scales, but, it was my future, after all, I wanted to be safe, and if staying here was unsafe, than I should leave, right? I couldn't just leave grandmama here, though, she would probably get lonely without me, I was nearly her whole schedule, but I needed to protect myself, and I could always come and visit her, but I would definitely miss her.

"If going to camp keeps us safe, then I'm going to camp, but I'll miss you, grandmama. Coach, will I be able to visit her from time to time?" I asked, desperate for safety, but also not wanting to leave my only family behind.

"Well, you only live about 45 minutes away from camp, so I don't see why you shouldn't be able to visit her from time to time." I smiled at coach's answer, and I wondered what I would need to pack.

"Coach, what should I pack, I mean, if I'm going to camp, then I have to have something to wear."

"Shorts, jeans, tennis shoes, and anything else you think that you might need, we will give you some shirts to wear at camp; we also have a lake, so you might want a swimsuit. If you start packing now, you can get some sleep before I pick you up in the morning, at 8:00." Coach really seemed to know what he was doing; it made me wonder if he did this often.

"8:00, then we will go to camp?" I asked him, I was thinking about what I was going to pack, there were so many clothes that I had in my closet, and I didn't want to be the girl who went to camp who brought 7 suitcases with her.

"Yep, I will be back then to pick you up, be ready by then, because we don't want the monsters to catch us." Coach grimaced, as if he had had some bad experiences with monsters. Surely he hadn't had too hard of a life, I mean, he wasn't that old, and I wasn't born when Helens had exploded.

"Alright, we will see you then, goodbye Mr. Jackson." Grandmama said coldly. She sounded bitter that I was going away, but she should know that it was for the best. I was only doing whatever would keep the both of us safe. "Come on, Jasmine, let's get you packing, we only have a little while, and you need to get your sleep.

When Coach came to pick me up at 8:00, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to grandmama, she had been my world since I was 7, and now I was leaving her! We loaded everything into the car, and I said goodbye to grandmama. I quick got into Coach's truck, not wanting to dwell on the fact that I was leaving my childhood home.

We drove down and into New York City. I hadn't been here in a while, so I was looking around, trying to see the EmpireStateBuilding.

"Can you see the EmpireStateBuilding from here?" Coach asked me.

"Yeah, why?" Coach looked out the window, staring at the top of the building, almost like he was looking for something important.

"The EmpireStateBuilding is right underneath MountOlympus, the home of the Gods. It used to be in Ancient Greece, but it moves around with the center of western civilization, so now it's in New York." He explained, looking as if he had had some bad experiences there.

"Have you been there before? You look like you've had a bad experience there." I said, wondering why he was frowning. I had heard of the gods doing some pretty horrible thing to people who had wronged them, but I didn't see any donkey ears on his head, or any horrible burns on his arms, so I don't see any physical evidence, but it could have been psychological.

"I, um, I once fought a battle there. A lot of my good friends died there." He said sadly, obviously not wanting to talk about it any more than we already had. "Ask someone at camp, they can tell you what went on there; but I don't want to talk about it right now."

We drove on, past the skyscrapers, past the rest of the city, through the suburbs, and out to the countryside.

"I've never been to this part of the state, but it seems so much nicer than the rest of the city." I said to myself, staring out the window, looking at the calves walking around, eating grass, and basically, just minding their own business. "It's beautiful."

"I know. I've only known one place to be more beautiful than here, and it was Rome. Nothing else compares." He said, smiling. "I got married on that beach, right over there." Pointing to the beautiful landscape that I hadn't noticed before, the beach that seemed to stretch for miles, at least until the large hill that blocked the rest of it from my view. "We're almost there; right over that hill is your new home." He whispered, obviously excited to get to his home.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked him.

"Since I was 12. I've met most of my friends here, we went on quests, killed monsters, even saved the world a couple of times. This camp is where it all started, where most of us received our training. This camp took me in when I had nowhere else to go, and it made me into the person that I am today." He said, pulling into a secret garage on the side of the hill.

As we stepped out of the car and walked out of the garage, I saw 2 women. They were both waving, and one was clearly pregnant. I looked over at coach, and saw that he was already starting up the hill. I ran after him, eager to meet my new family.

"Jasmine, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Zoë." He said, pecking the woman who was pregnant on the cheek. "Zoë, this is Jasmine, the girl that I was sent to find."

"Hello, Jasmine, my name is Zoë, I'm Percy's wife." She said, smiling. The woman, Zoë, had beautiful black hair, and looked like she could easily pick a fight with anyone and win, even though she was pregnant.

"So this is the woman you were talking about." I said to coach.

"What did he say about me?" She asked, glaring at coach, I was resisting the urge to laugh out loud. The look of fear on his face was hilarious.

"He told me that you two got married on that beach." I said, barely containing the urge to fall over laughing. "I thought that it was cute that you guys got married here; it's such a beautiful beach."

"Thank you, that's what we thought." She replied. I was really starting to like Zoë; she seemed like a nice person.

"Hello, Jasmine, my name is Grace; I'm your camp director." The other woman said as we started walking into my new home.


End file.
